


And tell me why it's wrong?

by elaineadoresher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineadoresher/pseuds/elaineadoresher
Summary: Zayn is a prince that has a tends to fall for the people that are shunnedLiam is a member of a low class family, he's a 'peasant', mother's a 'whore'Niall is in sort of the same boat as LiamHarry is a member of a high class family who attends balls, but he wants to wear what the women wear to themLouis is a knight who's been good friends with the prince since they were childrenThese are their roles, these are what they're seen as here in Kexington. But what they can't see is that they're just five kids in a boyband who have no fucking idea what's going on.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Self Discovery, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Liam huffed his way off the stage, sweat stuck to every inch of his skin and at this moment all he wanted was another drink and a long sleep, good for him then as there was definitely a tall glass of something that tossed it's arm over his neck, Zayn had nearly drowned him with a look and a 'You did great out there Liam'.

And even though he laughed his way off stage it didn't make Niall's ache for a drink any less wanted than Liam's.

Louis and Harry were already murmuring up plans of going out the second they were out of view from the crowd.

Said plans were turned down by someone as the five were being shuffled into a plane not long after their performance.

Shots were taken, lots of shots, and they were absolutely the ones that everyone hated.

Later they were all in seats that crowded around each other's, someone, later no one could remember who, suggested the thought of "If we were in some of the old times with castles and shit yeah? You lads think we'd still somehow manage to find each other?" 

It was their all equal agreement that kept them there a little longer than they should've, outwardly imagining different scenarios of it before they drifted on to something else.

Once they had gotten into their hotel rooms they all fell asleep nearly instantly from exhaustion. They all had very similar situations play out that night at which they'd later call 'just a fucked up dream'

,,,,

,,,

,,,,

The serenity of the room was broken by a 'Sir your father has asked for you to join him this morning', a sudden wash of light, and a long groan from Zayn. He moved to roll over and pulled up the covers when he heard Harry walking to the bed. 

Harry's always tried to get him up early but now he hasn't been as petty as to turn on the lights in a long while "Harry fuck off and turn off the lights and stop talking so weird and better yet just--" A hand had been gently placed on his shoulder which hadn't stopped him in the beginning but he was starting to realize the differences now. The air just felt off, and the room didn't seem to smell of the candle Harry brings on tour and now he was noticing the hand was too small and the voice that had spoken earlier was far too high. They seemed to notice his growing stiffness as the hand was able to raise off in the slightest before Zayn was messily pushing himself across the bed with wide eyes "Who the hell are you?" His accent was heavily influencing his vocals "Where the fuck am i?"

Zayn was scrambling off the bed trying to get fully cross the room when she started walking after him, noticing this she stopped at the bed. "Sir?" She sounded like she was beyond annoyed, he just kept up his glare and held his hand where it was already pointing accusingly at her "Has something happened to your head Prince Malik?"

"What?" He choked out a laugh at the title, he's heard people online talk about how he looks like a prince but it's always sounded all insane to him. 

The woman's voice matched the tentativeness of her steps "Are you messing with me Malik? You and Sir Tomlinson like to play jokes often.."

"No? I just? Who are you? Why am i in this room 'stead of that hotel?" He ran a hand over his face with a sigh and a mumble of "How much have I had this time?"

She's been going through drawers while he rambled "Hotel?" She tossed him a wild look before placing the clothes on the sheets beside her. "Still not sure what your pulling this time but in the case that you've actually just forgotten my name it's Lianah, been here for awhile.." Lianah seemed to be honestly quite fed up with his efforts at this point "Again like I had told you earlier Sir, your father wants you down to eat with him, i've gotten these out for you so we'll all just be holding our breathe that you'll actually attend this time." She muttered out the last bit before heading out of the room, gently closing the door behind herself.

As soon as it shut Zayn leapt to lock it and afterwards he was hitting every corner of the room trying to figure out if it was some fucked up prank or something. Speaking of pranks actually, Zayn looked up as the thought crossed his mind and a "Sir Tomlinson?" Ghosted his lips in confusion, he glanced between the garments on his bed and the door "What the fuck am I on? Am I still sleeping?" The pain that followed the pinch to his forearm confirmed a negative to the latter thought. "Right, and I don't feel high.." He ran a hand through his hair, he woke up alone today. Where did Harry go to? "Right so she said Louis' name.." He looked around "You know what?" He pulled off his clothes messily, ones that he definitely did not change himself into last night "Let's go with it, fuck it."

The outfit was incredibly uncomfortable and it took awhile to figure out whether or not he was wearing it right but eventually he was opening the door. Lianah calling him a 'prince' definitely seems to fit the place they were in "Sir?" The familiar voice made his head turn, and there she was carrying items through the house "Where are you off to? Your father isn't in his room, he's already sat at the table." 

Zayn took a few awkward steps in her direction "Right, and where's the table?" She looked incredibly unamused and replied directions in a very sarcastic tone before leaving to where she had been headed to. He nodded to himself, looking at the walls with his hands in his pockets as he walked the path she'd told.

He nearly laughed aloud when he saw his father sitting there at the end of the table in similarly uncomfortable clothes looking deathly serious. Yaser must've seen it bubble under his skin cause his face seemed to narrow even more than it already had been and he gestured stiffly for him to sit. 

Without a word he took a seat, watching as people shifted to place things on his plate. He almost told them off for it but disregarded the idea seeing his father's eyes on him again. This was a look he usually never sees on his father's face so why does it seem like it's so natural for Yaser? "Zain." His head snapped up at the voice "How was your trip out the other day? Hoping that no filth touched you?" The words seemed to reference to something other than grime.

Yaser began to eat, giving him a look when he hadn't answered yet "Right uh" Zayn began picking at a few pieces on his plate "It was cool?" The man actually choked at that, like someone had to come from the side and help him. 

"Manners." He gritted out "Remember what i said about Tomlinson if you didn't keep them in place? It seemed to work quite awhile, why isn't it still?" He began eating once more while Zayn just blinked at him "Are you getting bored of his company already? I warned you that you shouldn't of fought me that much for him Zain."

Zayn spluttered out words, shifting to sit up in his seat. Questions spun on his tongue but all that properly got out was "What?" Yaser opened his mouth to reply but Zayn had other thoughts to get out "Wait, Tomlinson? Lou?" Zayn stood up "Where is he?"

"Sit down boy." The volume wasn't loud but it nearly made Zayn shake. "He's probably not even gotten up yet." 

"Right right he never is up by now, I'm usually not either." Zayn saw the way the man's face changed as if he was about to scold again so he changed his approach, put his shoulders straight and kept his voice calm "Would you mind if I went to see him? We've got things we need to discuss." It sounded odd to his ears but it seemed to distastefully satisfy Yaser as he was waved off. 

Zayn had no idea where he was going but he had never wanted to be away from his father that much in his life before, that man didn't even act like him. Lucky enough for him he found someone else quickly who had only given him an odd look paired with the placement.

He made his entrance to the room as loud as possible, shutting the door behind him as quick as he had locked it. He whispered a mantra of 'Please don't be acting weird' while walking to the side of the bed. Making quick to shake Louis and yank off his covers dropping to his side and shouting "Louis get up." in his ear.

Louis nearly jumped in his skin before realizing it's only Zayn and gave him a simple look of 'Fuck you' before rolling over and pulling the sheets back up "Let me sleep Zayn."

"No! Louis get up things are all weird i think we might've been kidnapped or something. Everyone keeps calling you and me Sir and someone called me Prince Malik? I'm fucking terrified Louis get up." Louis huffed and turned to face him, not bothering to get out of bed.

"Right so what's so weird Z?" Zayn narrowed at him, tossing his hands in the air referencing to the room which had Louis sit up. He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed back to Zayn "I thought we do these things together not to each other Zayn?" 

His voice sounded so stressed it made Louis actually shiver "What the hell are you talking about Louis? I don't know what the hell is going on I just had 'breakfast' with someone who looks exactly like my father but definitely fucking isn't him and I had someone called fucking Lianah wake me up?" Zayn huffed and looked to Louis "Please tell me your not weird too."

Louis simply offered him to come sit beside him while he lifted the covers, and Zayn took that offer with zero hesitation. Louis took a moment to take in the room, it definitely isn't a place they'd stay at on tour at all "Zayn?" He didn't look up from where he was fiddling with the sheets but raised his brows "I'm not all weird alright? I know this place isn't normal I just haven't had as much less normal than you have yet okay? Wanna tell me what's happened since you woke up so I can get an idea?"

Zayn immediately launched into the story.

,,,,

,,

,,,,

When Zayn nearing the part of his telling where he was debating whether or not Louis was gonna be acting insane, said boy cut him off with sudden snaps from his fingers "Where is Harry?" The silence that settled in the room made Louis' stomach flip " _Zayn._ You fell asleep beside him yeah? So where the hell is he?"

Zayn shuffled off the bed looking to the windows as if Harry was gonna be hiding in the curtains " _I don't know.._ " Louis let another pause split the air while he kept a sharp stare with him. Zayn had to do a double take to fully notice what he was doing "Louis! I. Don't. Know." Louis stood off the bed, crossing the room to him "Of course you do you arse, or you should! He was right beside you Zayn! How could you not even hear him leave the room?"

"Louis!"

"What!"

Zayn tossed his hands referencing to nearly every inch of the room "We don't even know where we are or what the fuck is happening. What if i was drugged before i went to sleep so i wouldn't wake up huh? Then it's useless doing this--" he waved his hand at Louis.

He wanted to stay upset wanted to keep pushing with the hopes that Zayn would know something but with the passing time he was able to agree with Zayn and let out a sigh. Going back to sit on the edge of the bed he looked to him "So what do we do then?" Zayn looked around for a few moments "Do we have our phones?"

"Zayn." He pinched the bridge of his nose "If we got kidnapped we aren't gonna have our phones." Zayn seemed to absolutely hate that he let him have a moment to make him feel so stupid so soon after that argument but he let it pass without a fight this time "Right, okay so.. First we find the others?" Louis hummed his agreement both of them going quiet trying to come up with something that sounds smart,

"Wait mate who told you i was here?" You could see the second it clicked for them before and Zayn immediately shuffled him to get dressed. He laughed at Louis trying to put on something similar to him and if Zayn was being a major hypocrite for teasing him about struggling with his clothes Louis wouldn't ever get to know.

They got lost far too many times for how many people that had given them directions to the dining hall.

Yaser didn't even acknowledge them as they walked in, this new persona his 'father' had was something Zayn didn't want to get use to. The way his father's face hadn't had a single detail out of place had made him worried at first that he had been dragged into this as well but this -- this man didn't act anywhere like he should act if he wants to imitate his father. "Dad?" Fuck. That was so wrong, so, so wrong. The word alone sounded so foreign here but it felt even worse on his ears when the 'Try that again.' rung out with it.

He didn't even look up at him but Zayn could see his face was twisted up behind whatever he was reading so this time he kept it low "Father?" it came out harsher than he meant. Yaser finally met his eyes "Louder. And it seems far less formal than what you usually use Zain" he thumbed through the book in his hands "I'm guessing you want something then?" 

Zayn just blinked, still stunned that this was actually s'posed to be his father "Oh, yes" he glanced to Louis who just hurried him on with motions "Do you know where Liam would be?" Louis gave a frustrated noise that cut off in shock at the slam that came from Yaser's book. Zayn wasn't even sure that this 'Yaser' would know Liam but he definitely wasn't expecting the "Is that his name then Zain? That tall bulky mess of a lad? The one I keep telling you to stay from?"

When Zayn looked to Louis again he was just met with the same confusion and neither would admit it later but also the similar tint of fear too. Yaser stood from the table, he must've done some signal cause someone came from the side of the room and began trying to escort Louis out "What's the boy's name?" There's a spark in the air, one that crackles so close in feeling to the one that raged the night that they all landed in America, that feeling was the thing that had Zayn not thinking "Liam Payne. That's who I'm looking for."

Yaser reached for two glasses as the remaining people, who Zayn thinks were supposed to be guards, left the room with Louis. Louis leaving made it all worse, he had found one out four and now he's back to zero "Zain." He turned his head back to the man eyeing the glass he offered before taking it carefully with no plan to sip from it "Liam Payne? The one who's mother has been in the bed of nearly every man in this kingdom?" Zayn nearly laughed at the word kingdom but held it in and managed to just raise him a questioning look "The one who is a son of a _whore_ Zain? _Him?_ Are you actually beyond kidding me?" The laugh that slipped off from his chapped lips made the glass in Zayn's hands shiver "You think--" He took a swig of his drink "You think I'm actually going to let you go see him let alone encourage you to be around him? Absolutely not." The context made Zayn want to toss this man into the wall with the way he was talking about someone who was supposedly lower class.

He was going to voice it out and very loudly at that but Yaser kept talking "Look if my son wants to marry a man i'll let him even if i'll be very disappointed, but someone like this? Come on you've got to be mad." Zayn nearly choked on his words stumbling for a "I'm sorry? _Marry?_ " Yaser narrowed at him while taking another sip "Yes that is what i said are you losing your hearing too son?" he gave a small huff "Well if your going to do things like this i'm not sure how long the title of 'son' will last for you."

Zayn went open his mouth again while placing his drink down when his father took his wrist in his hand very sharply "Look at it like this Zain." Yaser spit into his own drink and then met his son's eyes again "Look at the drinks. If i poured this into your drink--" he did as he explained letting Zayn simmer in disgust at the idea of what Yaser just put into his glass "Would you want to drink it now?" He let out a small mumble of disagreement at which Yaser hummed "See, my drink was to represent Payne, yours you. The second i began pouring it in you thought it was disgusting yes? Thought it was something you wouldn't drink? But there was still a chance you might but the more i poured the more you solidified your opinion that you wouldn't drink it. The more i let you associate with him the less anyone of _importance_ will want to be around you and the less i want to be near you as well. But if you were to marry him then that would be solidifying that none of us would want anything to do with you."

It took Zayn a good minute of looking between Yaser and his glass and realizing what the metaphor was supposed to tell before he tossed the glass back and taking a hand over his mouth to take off excess on his lips, as he set his down next to Yaser's he looked him in the eye "Good day." Zayn turned round heading to the door as he called another over his shoulder "Terrible metaphor."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's eyes opened with the sun, the curtains 'cross the room didn't seem to do much. Which, didn't he close the curtains? He remembered them being nearly as thick as the material in jeans but these looked much different than that.

He rolled over studying the window to clear up the thought but its just done the opposite. Liam sat up and tossed his legs over the bed, walking to the window. 

The curtains were so thin it was hard to even pull them back, outside the window was even more of a mystery than the room. Women were walking the streets in colorful old timey outfits with tight-pulled corsets and some had on odd hats.

Liam dropped the curtains and turned around scanning over the room, the wallpaper was beginning to peel near the ceiling. His door was cracked open, the door itself had a thin scratch down the middle. Stepping tentatively across to peek through it he noticed there was a long hall, in which his room was apparently placed in the middle of, that led to a staircase that he definitely didn't trust. A door shut incredibly loud downstairs and he heard a woman mutter things about some man that he'd rather not repeat before she shouted for him. 

And oh, that voice,

He knows it, that's his mother. You know the stairs that he didn't want to go down? Yeah he's already down them, nearly tripped himself on a rug but now he's staring with his mouth open at his mom "Your already up? Do you want something to eat before you go out later today Liam?" When she didn't get a response she turned to him "Oh Liam why haven't you gotten dressed yet? Go now you haven't got long till you've got to leave." Liam didn't budge just stood with his head spinning 'bout his mother "Is something wrong?"

She was in something that Liam's never seen her in, things she's always complained about, he's overheard her talking to his father about how uncomfortable they'd be. She was under a trench coat but black stockings laced her legs, tall fixed heels for her shoes, her hair was pulled up into a bun but had obviously been messed up, and her face, the makeup she wore was also something he's heard her swear away from for daily use. He didn't think she looked terrible but it was just mostly things he knew she didn't like.

"Why are you uh dressed like that? I thought you don't like things like this?" He was ignoring the fact that this house he was in was somewhere he's never been in, in his entire life. She snorted while she took off her heels before walking to the kitchen to make herself something, it went quiet for a moment so she tossed her eyes back to him "Are you being serious? Liam you know how I have to spend some nights, this was one of those nights. Now go up and get changed."

Liam tossed up his arms "Where am I even going to?" She huffed but continued her actions "You argued with me over it for three days Liam and now you've forgotten? You wanted to meet up with Prince Malik again. Which by the way--" She snapped her fingers in the air "I still do not agree with, there is so much that his father could do to you if he finally catches you two together. Oh and love isn't something to base your full life on Liam, if something happens between you two he could set up your killing in a moments notice." 

Liam finally took himself upstairs, leaving his door open a bit so he could yell "Wait Zayn? So hold on mom, Zayn's here?" She laughed "Not here no, god no, that man would never get caught in a house like this. You said you were meeting him at the bridge that goes over the lake right?" He shuffled through the clothes he had "Right yeah, mom?" she hummed out downstairs, something he barely caught "Can you help me with this shirt?" There was a frustrated noise that got followed by footsteps "Which one is it Li?"

"Uh? It's got a really tall collar for some reason? All of them do?" She opened the door and sighed "Liam please if your meeting with the prince at least wear the expensive one please?" His mother rifled through the drawers that creak when they're moved "I know that's your favorite and it's the most comfortable but there's nearly nothing else you'd wear this for and I don't want that money you saved for this to go to waste." She handed him outfit and helped him with the collar and buttons before ushering him down the stairs.

"If your gonna make a lover out of a prince you better not be keeping him waiting Liam, your supposed to meet him at midday and the sun's almost there." He turned around at the door

"What? Wait Zayn? Me and Zayn aren't--" She made loud shushing noises, opening the door and stuffing a pouch of money in his hands "Oh hush practice your lying with someone else, take this and get yourself something on the way cause if you want to get to the lake in the short time you have you can't eat anything here." Liam pushed it confusingly into his pockets, glancing through the door and at his mother "Right so where's the lake?"

"Liam James Payne." He raised his hands in apology and she sighed "head left down the street til things start looking more expensive round you, keep going till you see the bakery everyone's so obsessed over lately and go left there, eventually then you'll find the bridge I believe. Now go!" Liam's out the door already, trying his luck with the directions his mother gave him when she's got her head out the door "Oh and your telling me everything when your home!" 

He ducked his head down when his face flushed up as he walked. But now that he was out of that house he can think about what he was thinking of earlier, where the hell is he? Why's everyone dressed so strangely, why is he dressed weird too? Oh and why is he supposedly heading towards a date with his best mate? 

,,,,

,,

,,,,

The walk there was definitely interesting, he heard lots of talk from very interesting people and by interesting he's meaning shitty.

Liam managed to find a single place to get something to eat and on his way he's come to a conclusion that either teleportation exists and he's ended up in some part of the world he's forgotten about, which could be many places as he isn't all that quaint with geography. Or he's just on something that's taken him completely off the rails and he's gonna wake up with sore limbs and a terrible pains on some street the next morning. Anyways he's gotten himself half a loaf of bread since he's supposedly seeing Zayn he's thought he might want some, he thought of getting tea as well but the barista seemed off when he asked for it to go and when he elaborated by asking for it in a plastic cup she looked like her eyes might've tipped out with how much effort she had to put in her look to make Liam feel so stupid for asking for something so simple. So tea was a no go.

Zayn was not there yet, if he was even actually coming. But Liam still sat down letting his legs dangle off above the water while he nibbled at the food, tossing some to the birds below him every now and then. He quite enjoyed watching them just paddle in circles below him acting as if they didn't care whether they got another piece even though they were staying as near as possible. Although when it reminded him of an unrequited lover pretending they don't need the other they've fallen for even though they're dying for it, that's when he decides that he's annoyed that the ducks haven't left him alone.

Oh and Liam nearly forgot Zayn was supposed to be here until he hears the most high pitched mix of a cry and laugh that he's ever heard and even though that sound has never ever had a conversation with his ears he's still turning around expecting him.

What did surprise him though was his choice of clothing, it shouldn't have though, not with everything he's seen on his way here but he's still tripping himself while trying to stand up before he's messily being pulled into a tight hug, one which Liam was very grateful for

"Liam!" He was about to laugh when at the sound of Zayn's voice was making with his face smushed up against him but he thought against it and simply muttered a "What the fuck is going on."

Zayn pulled back laughing(?) but his eyes would say he's crying so Liam's not quite sure what he's doing but he's very close to doing the same "Oh my god I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss you so much for being normal." Liam didn't think twice about the wording, he didn't.

Liam's dropped his tone to a whisper now without a proper reason "My mum was there when I woke up Zayn, and she was in clothes that she hates and she said I was supposed to go to the bridge to meet with you and she was talking mad shit, saying that I shouldn't risk having a prince as my lover? She called you a prince Zee." Zayn let his mouth drop in a slight part "Oh I was in some fuckin' castle or something when I woke up today, found Louis in there and people were calling him a Sir? Oh he's on his way by the way had to take some long way or somethin' not sure why? But they were calling me a prince too Liam, I was so scared I was kidnapped by some creeps who worshipped me or something." Liam actually cackled, sounded like an actual witch with it too, one of the ones from the movies, so it was only fair that Zayn shoves at his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry--" He tried catching his breath but ended up laughing more getting an even more unimpressed look from Zayn "But why was that the first thing that came to your mind" Zayn stayed silent until he started laughing out, holding a finger up at Liam "Hold on back up your mom was calling me your lover, ooh Leeyum are we gonna have some spicy love affair." He made some stupid face that had Liam joining him in laughing this time instead of quipping something back but when he looked back to his loaf he may have said something like 'Maybe we might' but if he did, Zayn ignored it.

"Ay! Get 'way from that!" Liam started quickly at the bread seeing the approaching ducks, they scattered off eventually leaving him to scowl at their tails while picking it up. He turned around weighing the loaf in his hands "I've uh gotten some bread on my way here if you want something?"

Zayn raised a piece giving him a look "I hope you know I'm a very expensive man being a prince and all Liam I don't know if your bread will do right for my mouth." Right before he took a bite he raised a hand "Wait no--" Liam already had his head back, a chorus of rounds spilling from his lips "I regret coming here." Zayn muttered out going back to his earlier duties of eating and watching Liam's face, you know like you do when your having a conversation with someone.

"Right, sure you didn't come here for something other than bread for your mouth Zee.?" He barely managed to get it out before he was snickering again "Your right, I'm sure some wonderful guy will come along soon and give what I was looking for cause this one is obviously not gonna do." Liam feigned offence going to look at the lake in favor of faking the ignorance of Zayn.

There was an incredible silence that fell over them, one that felt like they were curled up under some blanket playing footsie, but on Zayn's side it felt like he was slipping off the couch and Liam was still thinking they were still bliss while he was hitting his head on a table.

"Hey Liam?" Without moving his eyes from the birds that were still moving animatedly below them Liam raised his brows "Is it odd to want someone that'll be just perfect? Like one of the people that just make you feel like your lovin' in a movie? I feel like it's so cheesy and unrealistic but I want it. I wanna do picnics and arcades and night walks on the beach 'n shit. But I think I'll just be waiting forever if I look for something like that? Is it terrible that I'd actually risk not ever finding someone if it meant that I didn't get that with them?"

Liam's face furrowed up for the time he was thinking but soon it let down and he parted his lips a few times before actually finding a response "No Zee I think you just know what your worth, if you knew what you wanted and what you deserved yet _still_ let yourself have less than that, that's just real shitty you know? I think it's good, and it's not like you don't have anyone to deal with life with, you've got us five. I mean we aren't gonna fuck you but--" Zayn snorted into his arm "We're still here. I know it's different but your not like alone? We've still got you." He slung an arm over Zayn's shoulder and they got to stand with each other in a blissful moment before an incredibly loud clapping has them falling apart.

"Right good for you lads having emotional moments and all that but we're literally all in some other fucking town where everyone acts and dresses like an older century, haven't we got a show tonight too by the way? Oh and Zayn is Liam like everyone else here or not?" Liam backed away when he went for a piece of his bread "I am in fact not but you need to apologize for ruining me and Zayn's lovingly in love moment or you don't get anything you shit." 

Louis gasped "Woah Payno you don't use your mouth like that often I'm surprised did I miss something else while I wasn't here?" Zayn covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise at the memory of their earlier conversation while Louis managed to get a slice from a scoffing wide-eyed Liam "Not the best choice of words Lou." Louis mumbled something round his bite before clearing it up "Why's that?"

Zayn and Liam just shared a few looks before Louis was coughing up the loaf "Oi! Watch it right there, I do not need to know details about that." They all got caught up in a little banter before Louis brought up one of the important questions again "Okay so where are the other two? Zayn was with Harry when they fell asleep and hasn't got a clue where he is, Niall slept alone this time.." 

Liam's beginning to think it might've been a lemon loaf instead of something normal "There was lots of people in the streets I just came from, we can try and start out there maybe?" 

The look the other two gave him over their hands was enough to know that he would be heading back the way he came from. Well, maybe not exactly the way he came from..


End file.
